Tu veux un chocogrenouille ?
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Harry Potter est véritablement un héros, puissant et symbole du Bien. Mais parfois même les plus grands ont besoin de soutien, Rose Weasley, 7 ans et toutes ses dents, l'a bien compris. Et quoi de mieux pour réconforter son parrain qu'un bon morceau de chocolat ?


**Bonjour (Bonsoir ?) à tous ! En ce 2 mai 2019, très exactement 21 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, je vous livre un nouvel OS. Ce n'est pas un texte triste, qui pleure les morts (Remus, Severus, à jamais dans mon petit cœur fragile...), mais il n'est pas très joyeux non plus. C'est juste un bout d'une vie qui n'existera pas chez J.K Rowling, mais qui me plaît bien. Parce que parfois les héros aussi ont besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.**

**_Merci à ma bêta pour sa correction sur ce texte ! Et bonne lecture à tous !_**

**Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ?**

Harry salue Ginny d'un hochement de tête, mais ne dit rien. Pas de « Bonjour », pas de « Ça va, tu t'en sors avec tes jumeaux ? ». Harry ne dit rien, et Ginny n'essaye pas non plus d'engager la conversation, cela aurait été déplacé sans doute, parce que leur histoire est finie depuis six ans déjà, et parce que dans ce couloir trop blanc, on n'ose pas briser le silence.  
Ou peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec la chape de plomb qui pèse sur leur estomac à tous les deux.  
Ils ne disent rien, peut-être parce que Ginny est mariée, à un certain Andrew, qu'Harry ne connait que de vue, et a deux fils en bas-âge. Peut-être parce que le célibat d'Harry défraye la chronique depuis leur séparation.  
Peu importe, finalement. Il est des moments dans la vie où il n'y a pas besoin de parler.  
Là, dans ce couloir de Sainte-Mangouste où résonnent seulement quelques bruits de pas à l'heure des visites, Harry et Ginny n'ont pas besoin de parler.  
Parce que le drame qui se déroule dans la chambre 215 n'a pas de bande-son, ce n'est qu'un film muet qu'Harry voit défiler devant ses yeux en cherchant désespérément le bouton « pause ».

La jeune femme rousse disparaît dans l'angle du couloir. Harry se décide à bouger. Face à la porte blanche, avec un 215 peint en noir dessus, il se sent pourtant comme David qui s'apprête à affronter Goliath, minuscule contre des éléments déchaînés qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser.  
Alors, comme à chaque fois, Harry a peur quand il toque finalement. Et il est presque soulagé de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il ne supporte plus d'entendre la voix brisée de celui qui sait qu'il a encore fait une connerie.  
Harry rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital en sachant qu'il n'en peut plus de voir ce corps courbé par la honte, qui ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Il en a assez d'entendre son meilleur ami s'excuser, parce que ce n'est pas à lui qu'il les doit, ces excuses.  
Les murs sont blancs, le lit est blanc, et le bout de ciel dévoilé par la fenêtre lui semble blanc aussi.  
Même la peau de Ron est blanche. Surtout la peau de Ron. Ron, qui dort, engoncé dans un pyjama de Sainte-Mangouste trop large pour lui.

Harry ne sait pas exactement s'il y a un instant précis où tout est parti en vrille, mais il peut en voir le résultat.  
Ses yeux verts effleurent la silhouette fragile du roux, ses cheveux qui couvrent tristement son front, le haut de son torse trop maigre qui dépasse de la tenue d'hôpital et ses mains osseuses aux ongles presque bleus.  
Un vrombissement résonne en sourdine, et une lueur verte stagne au-dessus de la poitrine du patient. Ils l'ont mis sous aide respiratoire, cette fois-ci.  
La chambre est aussi froide que le corps effondré sur le matelas. Et elle est aussi blanche qu'étaient colorées les foutues potions que Ron a avalées pour essayer, encore une fois, de partir.

Des larmes viennent brûler la rétine d'Harry – pas parce que son meilleur ami est dans un état pitoyable, enfermé entre quatre murs d'une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste. Non, ça, il a presque fini par s'y résigner.  
Sur le mur, au dessus de la table de chevet, quelqu'un a punaisé des photos. Peut-être que c'est Ginny. Ou alors Neville. Harry sait qu'il est passé la veille.  
Le Survivant s'approche des bouts de papier glacé. Certains bougent, d'autres non. Certains datent de Poudlard, d'autres d'une époque plus récente.  
Mais il n'y en a aucune qui ai été prise après le 19 mars 2009. Il n'y en a aucune qui date d'après la mort d'Hermione.

Harry se laisse tomber sur la chaise pliante qui se trouve près du lit, et son regard ne cesse de fixer les photos.  
Sur l'une d'elle, Hermione Granger, future Madame Weasley, dans sa robe de mariée. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'autel, et Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si radieuse, à part à la naissance de sa fille.  
La jeune femme fait un signe de la main à la photographe – qui n'était autre que Luna – puis elle rit.  
Et ça recommence, indéfiniment. C'en est presque dérangeant de voir cette même scène encore et encore.  
Elle était heureuse de vivre, Hermione. Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas toujours bien avec son mari, et son travail l'épuisait parfois, mais Harry peut dire sans risquer de se tromper que sa meilleure amie était heureuse.  
Et l'arrivée de Rose avait achevé de sceller ce bonheur, que tous croyaient gravé dans la pierre. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?  
Une autre photo attire l'attention d'Harry. Sa gorge se serre. Merlin, qu'il aime cette photo. Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut la haïr, également, parce qu'alors il se demande : Comment ?  
Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Comme lui, Harry peut-il en être venu à souhaiter ne plus jamais voir Ron, parce qu'il ne supporte plus son regard hanté ?  
Et Ron. Ron, comment en est-il arrivé à ne plus supporter la vie ?

La photo est somme toute assez banale, d'autant plus qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle a été prise par la mère d'Hermione.  
Dessus, il y a ceux qu'on appelait le Golden Trio, et Rose. Merlin, elle avait à peine deux ans.  
Harry sourit devant la petite frimousse de sa filleule. Il se souvient de ses rires, de sa joie alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper ses lunettes. Il se rappelle aussi de la fierté de Ron et Hermione en voyant leur fille marcher sans être tenue.  
Bien sûr, sa démarche était maladroite encore. Mais ils étaient si fiers.  
Le regard vert s'assombrit.  
Ron et Hermione étaient fiers de Rose, à n'en pas douter. Et la petite fille ne la verrait jamais vraiment, cette fierté.  
Harry fait en sorte de la lui transmettre au maximum, évidemment. Mais il sait que ça ne vaudra jamais les instants que Rose aurait dû passer avec ses parents.  
Harry souhaite de tout son cœur pouvoir rendre à la petite fille tous ces moments en famille. Il rêve de retrouver ses meilleurs amis, et de pouvoir offrir à Rose ces parents qui l'avaient tant désirée.

Mais il ne peut pas. Et il se sent impuissant, si faible face à un destin mesquin qui s'est grimé en un Sang-Pur revanchard, un jour où Hermione se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
D'après les témoins, l'Avada est parti si vite que personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. Pas même la sorcière la plus brillante de toute sa génération.  
En une seconde, Hermione est morte, et Rose est devenue orpheline de mère. En un instant, Harry a perdu sa meilleure amie et Ron, le pilier qui lui permettait d'avancer dans la vie.  
Et après, ça a été la descente aux enfers. La dépression de Ron, puis ses tentatives pour rejoindre sa femme. Les crises d'angoisse de Rose aussi, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère était enfermée sous terre, et pourquoi son père était tout le temps à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas compris, mais comme aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait que cinq ans.

C'est Harry qui élève Rose maintenant. Les Weasley ayant survécus à la guerre n'en n'ont pas eu le courage.  
Harry ne leur en veut pas. Lui-même ne s'en serait pas sortit sans l'aide de Luna, Neville et sa femme Hannah, et étonnamment, Lavande Brown.  
On toque à la porte. Une médicomage entre, et salue Harry, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Le jeune homme quitte la pièce. Ron n'a pas montré une seule fois le moindre signe de réveil. Tant mieux quelque part, ce jour-là, Harry n'est pas en état pour batailler avec l'ombre ayant pris l'apparence de son meilleur ami.  
Il manque de se perdre dans les couloirs – la chambre de Ron change à chaque séjour alors il n'arrive pas à se repérer d'une fois sur l'autre.  
Finalement, Harry retrouve le secrétariat, tenu par Hannah, la compagne de Neville. C'est elle qui garde Rose lorsqu'il vient pour Ron. La petite fille l'aime beaucoup, alors elle ne rechigne jamais à venir.  
Rose est occupée à lire un roman pour enfant que lui a acheté sa grand-mère Molly pour son septième anniversaire.  
Elle relève la tête lorsque son parrain se plante devant elle et se racle la gorge.

« Oncle Harry, dit-elle en souriant, regarde, Tante Ginny m'a donné des bonbons ! »

Elle montre un sachet au logo de HoneyDukes qui est posé à côté d'elle. Harry hoche doucement la tête, puis s'agenouille. Alors, il serre Rose dans ses bras, et lutte contre ses larmes.  
Comme à chaque fois, la gamine lui rend son étreinte. Elle sait qu'il en a toujours besoin après l'hôpital, comme elle a toujours besoin qu'il lui raconte une histoire avant de dormir.  
En plus, les bras de son parrain sont doux quand ils l'étreignent, et lui tiennent chaud.

Harry fini par se reculer, puis se relève. Ensuite, il lui fait un sourire un peu tremblant, et il s'installe à côté d'elle. Rose aime beaucoup Harry, il écoute toujours tout ce qu'elle dit, il n'en n'a jamais assez de l'entendre parler.  
Mais cette fois là semble plus dure que les autres, les mains de l'adulte tremblent. Alors Rose a une idée.  
La petite fille attrape son sac de bonbons, et en sort deux boîtes. Puis elle se tourne vers son parrain, et demande en souriant :

« Oncle Harry, tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? »

Harry sourit devant la tentative de la petite pour l'aider et accepte la friandise qu'elle lui tend.

« Tante Luna dit toujours qu'un Chocogrenouille ça réconforte, ajoute la petite fille. Et puis elle dit aussi que ça rime avec Patacitrouille, mais ça j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle me l'a dit. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de sa filleule en repensant à sa tante Loufoca, le Survivant éclate de rire, puis croque avec bonheur dans la confiserie chocolatée.  
Et en voyant Rose avec son petit museau barbouillé de chocolat, il se dit qu'encore une fois, Luna est dans le vrai.  
Un Chocogrenouille partagé avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, ça fait du bien au cœur.

**FIN**


End file.
